zinimonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowfall
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |deck3= |deck3type= |deck4= |deck4type= |deck5= |deck5type= |nextset=Jungle|janextset=Jungle|janextsetname=Pokémon Jungle |}} Base Set (Japanese: 拡張パック Expansion Pack) is the name given to the original core release of cards and s for the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It was released in Japan on October 20, 1996, and in the United States on January 9, 1999. Theme Decks English Theme Decks * * * * English Starter Deck * Japanese Theme Deck * Information *While the expansion began the TCG in the United States officially in January of 1999, many stores were initially reluctant to sell the game. As a result, it did not see a widespread release until March or April of that year. *The print run sold extremely quickly, making first edition Base Set cards some of the most sought-after of all of the early TCG expansions. *All cards in the first few print runs (both first edition and unlimited) were printed with thinner HP and attack text and without drop shadows for the illustration window. These are commonly known as "shadowless cards" and are more valuable than later runs. *This expansion was replaced by on its release, as by that point Base Set had been out of print for some time. *Several final form Pokémon were left out of this set despite their pre-evolved forms appearing, such as Dragonite, Dodrio, Gengar, Pidgeot, Sandslash, Butterfree and Hypno. These cards were later released in and . Changes between the Japanese and international release *In TCG expansions up until , the Japanese cards did not have a numbering system, and so the only number featured on the Japanese cards is the Pokémon's National Pokédex number. *The English cards adopted a system based on ordering the cards alphabetically and by descending rarity (rare-holo, rare, uncommon, common) and class of card (Pokémon, Trainer, Energy). This ordering remained in place until the release of . The Japanese set is ordered by type ( , , , , , , ), National Pokédex number, and ascending rarity (rare and rare-holo counting the same). This ordering remained in place until . Card lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Fighting|None|}} |Energy|Fire|None|}} |Energy|Grass|None|}} |Energy|Lightning|None|}} |Energy|Psychic|None|}} |Energy|Water|None|}} |} Gallery Japanese File:JPBaseBoosterbox.jpg|Japanese booster box File:JPBaseBoosterbox 1.jpg|Japanese booster box File:1_p.jpg|Japanese booster pack English File:Base set box.jpg|English booster box File:Base Set Venusaur pack.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Base Set Charizard booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Base Set Blastoise.jpg|English booster pack ( ) English Shadowless File:Set_Base_Venusaur_Shadowless.jpg|Shadowless booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Shadowless.jpg|Shadowless booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Shadowless.jpg|Shadowless booster pack ( ) English Longpack File:Set_Base_Venusaur_America.jpg|Booster Longpack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_America.jpg|Booster Longpack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_America.jpg|Booster Longpack ( ) Italian File:Set_Base_Venusaur_ITA.jpg|Italian booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_ITA.jpg|Italian booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_ITA.jpg|Italian booster pack ( ) German File:Set_Base_3_Venusaur_Dutch.jpg|German booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Dutch.jpg|German booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Dutch.jpg|German booster pack ( ) French File:Set_Base_Venusaur_FR.jpg|French booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_FR.jpg|French booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_FR.jpg|French booster pack ( ) Spanish File:Set_Base_Venusaur_Spanish.jpg|Spanish booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Spanish.jpg|Spanish booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Spanish.jpg|Spanish booster pack ( ) Portuguese File:Set_Base_Venusaur_Portuguese.jpg |Portuguese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Portuguese.jpg|Portuguese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Portuguese.jpg|Portuguese booster pack ( ) Chinese File:Set_Base_Venusaur_CNY.jpg|Chinese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_CNY.jpg|Chinese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_CNY.jpg|Chinese booster pack ( ) Korean File:Set_Base_Venusaur_KR.jpg|Korean booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_KR.jpg|Korean booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_KR.jpg|Korean booster pack ( ) External links * Detailed booster box images Category:TCG expansion sets de:Basis (TCG) fr:Set de Base it:Set Base (GCC) ja:ポケットモンスターカードゲーム 第1弾拡張パック pl:Base Set (TCG)